


Ash //chaesoo//

by soberyouth



Series: Inktober favorites (2017-2019) [25]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Superpowers, frozen, soulmates?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberyouth/pseuds/soberyouth
Summary: третья часть истории про Чеён-повелительницу холодапервая часть: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532292вторая часть: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547295
Relationships: Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Series: Inktober favorites (2017-2019) [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927588
Kudos: 2





	Ash //chaesoo//

Чеён не сразу замечает выжженные на деревянных косяках двери полоски — это выглядит немного странно и даже пугающе, но пока не складывается ни в угрозы, ни даже просто в слова. Чеён спрашивает об этом у Джису — она не думает, что та стала бы сознательно выжигать что-то на двери собственной квартиры, но считает нужным проверить все варианты.  
— Ты о чем? — непонимающе спрашивает Джису и смотрит на Чеён с подозрением — все ли у нее в порядке. Чеён показывает ей полоски, которых с каждым днём становится больше — уже явно видны четыре линии, все горизонтальные — ещё немного, и возможно, перед ними окажется слово.  
— Это похоже на квест в реальности. — с нотками сомнения говорит Джису, но оставляет все как есть — вдруг им хотят сказать действительно что-то важное.

Через несколько дней, когда к горизонтальным линиям наконец прибавляются вертикальные, Чеён замечает, что за ней следят. Она постоянно чувствует на себе чужой взгляд и ощущает чье-то ненавязчивое присутствие — внутреннее чутье не кричит и не протестует — наоборот успокаивающе шепчет, что все будет хорошо — в глубине души Чеён даже неосознанно чувствует предвкушение — задаётся единственным вопросом о таинственном исчезновении инстинкта самосохранения. Она очень долго пытается обнаружить шпиона и наконец замечает повторяющуюся в окружающей толпе девушку — Чеён откладывает в памяти только худой высокий силуэт и пепельного цвета волосы с одной рыжей прядью.

— Что ей от тебя нужно? — недовольно ворчит Джису за ужином, топя безосновательнуют ревность в щедром глотке чая.  
— Я не знаю — пожимает плечами Чеён и позволяет прохладному ветру чуть поиграть с распущенными волосами Джису — та отмахивается, но потом наконец смеётся, едва не расплескивая чай  
— Сестрёнка, не беспокойся. Отстоим твою принцессу-холодное сердце, если придется. — Дженни в своих словах очень уверена — тянется за очередным роллом и больше ничего не говорит — только улыбается и смотрит на Джису исподлобья.

Чеён нервничает, когда из выжигаемых по одной линий собирается «follow me» — окей, возможно, сейчас это становится опасным — Джису недоуменно разглядывает символы, а Чеён забывает спросить, как так вышло, что из сестер Ким английский знает только Дженни — она щелкает пальцами и смотрит на уникальную в своем роде снежинку — это успокаивает и ее, и Джису.

— Ты пойдешь за ней? — в голосе Джису слышится беспокойство, так что Чеён просто притягивает её к себе, не прижимая слишком сильно — на Джису только домашняя футболка, так что лучше не переусердствовать.  
— Я смогу постоять за себя. — Чеён думает, что это выглядит как драматичная сцена из героического фильма, но она уже готова все испортить — А ещё я включу геолокацию, чтобы ты могла меня видеть — Джису фыркает и утыкается носом в холодное Чеёново плечо.  
— Такой момент испортила.  
— Знаю. — Чеён переступает с ноги на ногу, и Джису терпеливо ждёт, пока она все же решится попросить. — Если все будет нормально и нам нужно будет поговорить, я могу привести ее сюда? — Чеён смотрит в пол, готовая к любому ответу.  
— Ты можешь, но я бы предпочла осторожность. Хотя, кажется, она в любом случае уже знает, где мы живём, и раз не попыталась вломиться, то у неё есть совесть и нет цели нам навредить. — Чеён кивает и выходит в университет.

Она замечает знакомую пепельную макушку ещё не дойдя до университета — она не планировала прогуливать пары, но сидеть как на иголках не хочется — Чеён сходит с пути и оглядывается, стараясь не потерять свой ориентир из виду. Девушка лавирует в потоке, но Чеён наконец удается сократить расстояние и следовать за ней непрерывно — та ведёт ее в какое-то очевидно малолюдное место — Чеён напрягает руки, чувствуя подступающий к кистям холод — чего бы от нее не хотели, она должна быть готовой.  
Они наконец сворачивают в какой-то переулок — он достаточно просторный, выглядит потрепанно и неубрано — так, словно в него никто не заходил долгие месяцы, и он вообще не является больше частью Сеула. Чеён ждёт, пока девушка повернется к ней лицом и без промедления выкидывает руки вперёд, вовлекая ту в небольшую метель — девушка скрывается в снегу, но через несколько секунд выходит из круговорота снежинок, словно окружённая защитным полем.  
— Кто ты? — спрашивает Чеён, не опуская рук, но и не пытаясь ударить снова.  
— Некрасиво нападать на людей и даже не дать им возможности высказаться. Я Лиса. — Лиса смотрит ей прямо в глаза — с лёгкой насмешкой, но даже без вызова — скорее просто довольная своей колкой фразе, чем имеющая что-то против Чеён.  
— Некрасиво портить чужие двери простых людей. — парирует Чеён и немного расслабляется — впрочем, все ещё чувствует холод по телу.  
— Таких ли простых? — Лиса вскидывает подбородок, и Чеён не может не отметить, что есть в ее жестах что-то королевское — мгновение, и Лиса снова выглядит как обычная девушка — кстати, примерно её, Чеён, возраста. — Я знаю, что ты умеешь, Чеён. Прости, я немного следила за тобой. Это было некрасиво, но мне нужно было убедиться. Потому что я тебя понимаю — прежде чем Чеён откроет рот для хоть какого-то вопроса, Лиса вскидывает кисть — так резко, что Чеён шагает назад, выдвигая руки — но Лиса улыбается мягко и ярко, и страх тут же отходит — Чеён убирает оборону и смотрит, как Лиса щелкает пальцами — прям как она сама — только вместо снежинки в воздухе возникает маленькое пламя.  
— Вау. — Чеён щелкает тоже, являя Лисе очередную снежинку — Лиса принимает сосредоточенный вид и меняет форму пламени на простую снежинку, чем вызывает у Чеён детский восторг.  
— У нас что-то вроде противоположных, но взаимодополняющих сил. Мы вроде соулмейтов, только круче. — Чеён округляет глаза на слове соулмейты, чем вызывает у Лисы смех. — Если ты подумала о своей девушке, то мне больше приглянулась её сестра — Лиса подмигивает и как-то слишком уж пафосно поправляет свои волосы. — Познакомишь?  
— Не так быстро, сестрёнка — Чеён удивляется тому, как легко эти слова ложатся на язык, но только улыбается. - Сначала познакомимся поближе.


End file.
